1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generator for an airbag, including a gas-generating material which is based on an azide, an ignition device and at least a single ply or layer consisting of a sieve-netting or mesh fabric.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/888,874, filed May 26, 1992, the latter of which is assigned to the common assignees of the present application, there has become known a gas generator for an airbag in which a multi-layered sieve-netting or mesh fabric is arranged encompassingly about a gas-generating material.
The damping or retarding action which is encountered due to the mesh fabric does not permit the taking place of the necessarily rapid igniting of the gas-generating material; in essence, the burning down of this material is too slow in time. Moreover, in the utilization of this arrangement it is not possible to filter out gaseous health-endangering or toxic products.